


Bat and Cat

by Snowells4Ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells4Ever/pseuds/Snowells4Ever





	Bat and Cat

 It was a normal day at Wayne Manor, I was going over the case files on my parents murder, Wayne Enterprises involvement in the experiments in Indian Hill, and how the so called Court of Owls are involved.

Selina sneaks in through the window quietly as she always does , but I'm wise to her tricks. “Selina could you close the window there's a draft coming in,” I say with a smirk. She sighs and goes to close the window, then sits on the desk.

  
 “So still going over the case files,” She says while taking a bite out of the apple she got from the tray of fruits Alfred laid out on the table. I look up at her and just nod my head,she frowns at  
 me, I give her a strange look “What,” Selina touches my reading glasses “Since when do you wear glasses,” “These are my reading glasses Selina,” I say as I read more of the case files.

Selina walks over to the chair I'm sitting in and sits in my lap I take no notice of it, until she smirks and starts directing her attention towards my neck and starts kissing and nibbling on it. “Selina please” I groan, then she start applying more force with her teeth , that's when I decided  
that it was time to gave her a taste or her own medicine , I take off my glasses and set down the  
case files. “Okay, you wanna play dirty let’s play dirty,” I wrap my hand around her waist and bring her neck up to my face. 

“Careful Bruce you don't want Alfred to walk in on us,” she giggles as I continue assaulting her neck with kisses and nibbling on her neck. As we continue our motions i decided that it was time to move this to the couch so I pick her up as she straddles me I make my way to the couch. I rest her on the couch as I climb on top of her and we start kissing each other, her lips were so soft and they tasted so good that it made me think that maybe we could be doing this for  a long time. The lighting from the fireplace made this a perfect scene, our kisses got slower my hand starts to wander towards her face, my hand being placed on her cheek. 

The slow jazz playing in the background is just icing on the cake for this moment. “ You’re quite the romantic Bruce Wayne,” she smirks as I run my hand through her hair. I smile “ I only am for you Selina Kyle,” I say before going back to kissing her lips, our movements get a little more rapid as she grabs my back while scratching with her sharp nails “ Claws away cat” I groan while continuing my movements “ I don’t want to,” Selina moans. All the sudden we hear someone clearing their throat at the door.

I look up to see Alfred with Detective Gordon and Mr. Fox, while Selina tucks her head into my neck trying to hide her embarrassment. I chuckle at her, I look back the three gentlemen at the door Lucius is looking down, while Gordon is trying to hide his smirk on his face, and Alfred has his look of disapproval on his face. “ Give me a minute” I say to the gentleman while gesturing towards Selina.

“ Alright then, ..Miss Kyle" Alfred says as the gentlemen leave the room. Selina groans to acknowledge Alfred. I look at Selina “ Ok time for me to go” he say while getting up , “ Well we’ll have to finish this session up another time” I say. “ Yes we will Bruce” she replies as she wraps her arms around my neck and gives me one last kiss. “ To be continued Bruce” she say as she's out the window. You know how I said how I got a feeling we would be doing this forever well a few years later we still are doing this but as totally different people.


End file.
